


leaving

by princesandpirates



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesandpirates/pseuds/princesandpirates
Summary: the hargeeves siblings leave the umbrella academy one by one, but not all exits are created equal.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	leaving

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 2am and was not proofread. enjoy.

Five is the first to leave.  
Young and excitable, jumping around the dinner table, breaking the rules, yelling at his father.   
He runs out the front door and doesn’t come back.

4 years later, it’s Klaus’ turn. He’s passed out -- again -- and when he comes to, it’s Reginald in his face. Yelling at him about how he’s a fuck up, a disappointment, how it’s all his fault. Klaus spits booze-scented spittle at his feet.   
He sees Ben at the corners of his vision.  
He leaves in the middle of the night silent as a ghost, leaving behind only an email address slipped into Allison’s diary.

Vanya’s next. She auditions for some performing arts school in Manhattan and she’s not good enough to get in outright but she finally gets off the waitlist.   
Reginald could pay full tuition.   
He doesn’t give his daughter a cent.  
Vanya leaves, violin case in one hand and pill bottle in the other, letting the slam of the front door reverberate behind her.

Years pass. It’s just One, Two, and Three in a house built for seven. Five gazes out over the sitting room. The house is so empty of people and so full of expectations and painful memories and it’s too much for Allison.   
She talks her way into a cab, an apartment, a job, a life without the strain of her family.   
She leaves a golden locket in her room -- it doesn’t fit in the world she’s rumoring into existence.

Diego is 25 and he can’t take it anymore. He wants to do good, to save people, but he’s barely able to save himself from drowning in the fear of not being worthy.   
The fear born from always being second-best.  
He kisses his mother on her cold cheek, grabs a few knives, and walks out.

Luther never leaves. He’s sent away.  
Loyal like a puppy. Grotesque like a monster. His dad’s the only one who could love him anymore. He’s number one in someone’s eyes at least.  
He is asked to go hundreds of thousands of miles away, and like a dog ordered to sit-roll over-shake, he does.


End file.
